Emperor
Real Name: Unknown Alias: "Emperor" (formerly "Frostbite") Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Cancryo Element: Ice Weapons: Freeze Bolts, Arm-Mounted Blades Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Cold, Intelligent, Powerful bio The being known as "Emperor" wasn't always called that. He lived on the continent of Acitratna, a land of bitter cold and powerful warriors. The Cancryo were often known for their powerful bodies and ferocious nature. "Emperor" was one of these warriors, from the Friga Clan. Despite living in a clan though, there was often conflict between the members of each clan. Like all Cancryo, Emperor had a survival of the fittest mentality. Emperor's father, Cridalan, was an expert manipulator, and often taught his son his tricks in order for them to survive, giving Emperor a great intellect. One day, the Friga Clan fought against another clan, the Glatus Clan. The Glatus Clan had more numbers, and wiped out the Friga Clan, including Cridalan. Emperor was the only one to escape, and managed to steal a boat from a traveler, leaving Acitratna. Shortly leaving the island, Emperor found himself working for the Dark Hunters. The Shadowed One had heard about the power the Cancryo had, and offered Emperor a position in the organization. Having nowhere to go, Emperor accepted, under the code name of "Frostbite." During the first year as a Dark Hunter, "Frostbite" proved to be powerful, never failing his missions and even rising up the ranks in the Dark Hunters. However, "Frostbite" also proved to be difficult to work with, even manipulating his fellow Hunters. However, he was so efficient and never outright challenged the Shadowed One that he kept the Cancryo alive. "Frostbite's" power especially became apparent during the war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, with Emperor often leading the charge. "Frostbite" is also one the few Dark Hunters to kill a Makuta. As the years went on, "Frostbite" continued to rise up the ranks, eventually becoming one of the most powerful of the Hunters, both in power and rank, only below Sentrak, Voporak, and the Shadowed One himself. He endured most of the events in the Matoran Universe, including Makuta Terridax's takeover of the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna's reformation. He was with the Shadowed One after the reformation, and helped the Hunters for many years. However, the Toa raided the Dark Hunter fortress, causing the Shadowed One, as well as many Hunters to die. The ones who survived scattered across Spherus Magna. "Frostbite" himself managed to escape alongside two other Hunters, "Tinkerer" and "Devastator." For several years, the three of them traveled across the land, fighting whoever got in their way to survive. Angry at the Toa, "Frostbite" vowed to reform the Dark Hunters and take control of Spherus Magna. He slowly found other Dark Hunters and hired new ones, eventually building a new base on Odina, where no one could find them. Now calling himself "Emperor," he is plotting a new plan to control the planet, this time involving the Great Disks and perhaps a legendary mask... Category:Dark hunters Category:Ice Category:Evil Category:Cancryo Category:Male